The Woods of No Return
I'm going camping by myself for a week. This is my first time camping, and I can't wait to go. I've packed a tent and other things to prepare the journey. I'm also flying my plane there. I jump into the plane and I was headed out into the woods, but for some reason it was really foggy. Very foggy. I got a little worried. Then all of a sudden....I crashed. I wasn't hurt, and, I landed in a dense foggy forest. I couldn't really see anything. I looked at the barley visible map, and I was at the place I was suppose to be. It's 6:30 PM, I went to go set up camp. 9:00 PM Its been 3 hours. and I've just gotten used to the area. I'm heading into the tent to get some rest. 11:30 PM I'm hearing strange noises outside my tent. It sounds like someone or something moving through the brush. I peaked outside the tent to see what that noise was. I saw a human-like figure holding a lantern. I got my gun and followed the figure to see where it was going. I followed it into what appears to be a camp site. I bumped into a tree and something fell out of it. I quickly hid behind a log so the figure couldn't see me. The figure picked up the object that fell out of the tree, and put it in some kind of bag. The figure moved over to what appears to be a well. The figure cranked the lever on the well and put the object in the well's bucket. The figure also appeared to be holding a rope. A rope that you hang people with... I panic and quickly ran out of there, until I tripped over a small rock. The figure heard me trip, and saw me. The figure chased after me. I ran as fast as I could, and eventually lost it. I finally made it back to the area I set up my tent at, painting heavily. I have no idea if that figure is still following me, so I ran inside the plane I crashed, and hid in the back. I heard the figure banging on the plane, trying to get in. I got my gun out ready to kill it. The figure got in the plane, and I shot the gun. The bullet missed and I reloaded, but it was to late. The figure knocked the gun out of my hand and the figure took me to its camp site. The figure put me in the well for an hour with a rope around my neck attached to the well. The figure twisted the crank, and hung me. I was dead... FBI Report "Man disappears in the woods!" Two agents went out to go investigate. The agents arrived at the figures camp site, and saw a man hung in the well. A figure appeared behind them and stabbed them. They were also hung in the well. No one went to the forest ever since. THE END Category:ECM: Good Grammar/Spelling Category:Forest/Jungle Category:Camp Category:Weapons Category:A Bump in the Night Category:Killers/Murderers Category:Deaths Category:Mystery Unsolved Category:Planes